RWBY's Miraculous
by Fresa Stacey
Summary: Team RWBY and their friends have managed to have a happily ever after despite all of the losses they have experienced, but when an old team of enemies seek their revenge will they be able to save their happy ending? (Set after Vol 5) Meanwhile in Paris the heroes encounter their own problems and a much more dangerous enemy. (Set between Seasons 1 and 2)


RWBY Chapter 1

Sun held the crying infant in his arms looking down at him proudly, his tail curled up in excitement, "He is so tiny!"

Blake gave a warm, tired smile as she looked at her husband holding their son, "Oh Sun."

"What will we call him?" Sun asked, turning his excitement to his wife, jumping on top of her bed.

"Sun!" Blake shouted, "careful!"

"Oh, take it easy!" she heard a familiar voice say with a laugh, "he's just monkeying around."

Blake glared at the blond in the corner that was chuckling with her arms folded across her chest, "Yes, well I would prefer he not do that with our brand new baby."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO babies are so cute!" a girl with short hair squealed, hugging the arm of the green eyed boy next to her, "I am so excited to be able to have one!"

The green eyed boy smiled, showing his freckles and a blush, "Yes, me too."

The ecstatic girl rested her hand on her swollen abdomen with a gentle smile, "I cannot wait to train this one with a weapon."

The green eyed boy grew worried at his partner's statement and stammered, "Ruby, we will have to wait for that."

Ruby looked up, her lip out in a pout, "Oh, you're no fun Oscar!"

"Well, I think he is being perfectly sensible," a voice sounded across the room coming from a white haired beauty.

"Weiss," Ruby pouted some more.

"No Ruby," Weiss said, holding her head up high, "as an expectant mother you should be thinking about how you want the birthing process to go."

Ruby made a face, "ew…"

"There are many types of birth processes varying from natural birth to water birth…"

"NO!" the man with blue hair next to her shouted turning his focus to her, "NO water! We talked about this!"

"Neptune, the water isn't…" Weiss began to say before being cut off.

"NO!" Neptune stated emphatically, "No water. Water is…"

"Natural dude, natural," Sun said, crouching down so that he could rest his arms holding his son on his knees."

"Yes, I am leaning towards natural," Weiss said with a nod.

Sun gave her an exasperated look, but was distracted by the wail of his infant son. His attention immediately turned to his son, "what is it little dude?"

Blake smiled as she spoke softly, "He is probably hungry Sun."

"Oh…" Sun said, "how do we?"

His question halted in midair as it dawned on him what the answer was. Blake gently took her son from Sun and cradled him in her arms. She looked down at him lovingly her ears twitching happily. Sun hopped down from off the bed and wrapped an arm around Blake pressing his head against hers.

"Ok," Yang announced moving from her corner, "I think it is time to give the new family some time alone."

"Awwwwww!" Ruby began to protest.

"No, Miss Xio Lang took those words right out of my mouth," Glinda said, bustling into the room with a few fresh towels. A tall man with dark glasses smiled at them as he walked in behind her.

"Yes, I believe it is time for everyone to leave," he stated with authority.

"Come on you yahoos," a gruff voice said from the door, "time to go. We have plenty of time to oh and ah later."

"Yes, quite," a strict voice said, snuggling into the man's arms, "It is time to leave them alone."

The man kissed the woman softly on the head, "Yes, time to listen to the ice queen," he said with a smile.

"And the dusty old crow," the woman said with a laugh.

The crew shuffled out the door, the happiness overwhelming them. They could not think of a better day.

"Drinks are on me!" Qrow declared as the door shut behind them.

He was pushed gently by the snow haired woman, "Oh no you don't. Half of this company is expecting, and we agreed that we were going to work on that habit."

Qrow sighed and rolled his eyes, "FIIIIINE, then water is on me."

The group laughed as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

The image vanished as the orb floated. A woman with lines all over her face and hands smiled, "Well, don't they look happy?" She cackled, "good."


End file.
